Serpiente Esmeralda, Qué tal si
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: Publicación Autorizada by Selandra Caltiz. One Shot participante en la Gala del Dragón.


**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga __Selandra_Caltiz__ por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **One Shot participante en la Gala del Dragón.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Serpiente Esmeralda**

Era su primer año, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, sus padres, a pesar de ser muy buenos y cariñosos, esperaban mucho de él. Provenía de una muy buena y noble familia, pero era un mestizo, debido a eso, quería dejar muy bien puesto el nombre de su ancestral casa de buenos y respetados magos.

Chico tras chico eran llamados a sentarse en ese banquillo, el viejo sombrero era puesto en sus cabezas, hasta que tomaba la decisión de a qué casa mandarlos, solo había cuatro opciones Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, cada cual con sus propios requerimientos para sus miembros, cada una diferente entre sí, cada una con formas de pensar diferente. El solo deseaba compartir el emblema de sus padres, estaría muy feliz de decirles en su primera carta que había quedado en la misma casa de ellos, y que no les fallaría, tenía que ser un buen León.

- Harry James Potter.- Dijo la sub-directora, lo que hizo que el chico se tensara. Caminó calmado, tenía que verse valiente, se sentó tranquilamente en el alto banquillo, cuidando de no caer. Harry era un niño muy hermoso, tenía los ojos de su madre, verde-esmeralda, usaba gafas como su padre, unas simples y redondas, su piel era ligeramente morena, y su cabello negro azabache, algo revuelto.- Me alegra verte, Harry.- Dijo la profesora McGonagall, era una vieja amiga de la familia y el chico se sintió un poco más tranquilo ante el saludo.

El viejo sombrero le cubrió casi hasta los ojos, esperó tranquilamente, sabía que la opción sería obvia, pero aun así sus ansias no se calmaban. El Sombrero Seleccionador parecía indeciso, y eso le pareció extraño, sus padres fueron Gryffindor, los dos, él también debía serlo.

- Hmmmm... ¿En qué casa te pondré…? Este está difícil.- Decía el viejo artefacto, el morenito se estaba preocupando, miró el interior del sombrero.- Eres listo, pero no lo suficiente para ser un Ravenclaw... Laborioso, pero no al extremo de un Hufflepuff... Tienes sangre de Gryffindor...- Dijo el sombrero, lo cual calmó al oji-verde, menos mal que se había dado cuenta.- Pero tu destino me lleva a decir... ¡Slytherin!- Exclamó y la casa de las serpientes estalló en aplausos y vítores. Harry se había puesto pálido. ¿Cómo era posible? Él ahora era de la casa rival a sus padres. ¡¿Por qué?!

Se levantó del banquillo, dándole una mirada a la sub-directora, esta estaba tan impresionada como él, no todos los Potter eran Gryffindor, pero sí la gran mayoría, y hacía muchos años que no se veía uno con el uniforme de serpiente. Sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante, se fue a sentar a su nueva mesa, donde los más grandes lo recibían alegres. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el banco, de seguro su padre y su padrino se caerían de espaldas al saber que ahora era un Slytherin.

- Hola.- Escuchó una voz a su lado, con poco interés miro a su izquierda, se quedó boquiabierto. Era un chico de su edad, pero era muy lindo, cabello rubio-platinado, piel blanca como nieve, labios finos y rosados, y unos bellos ojos plata, le sonreía con mucha seguridad.- Mi nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy, tenemos suerte de ser Slytherin, es la mejor... Sabías que todos somos sangre pura... Y tú eres...- Dijo al ver que el moreno no había reaccionado. Analizó la oración del altivo rubio y se percató de lo de la expresión "Sangre Pura".

- ¿Sangre Pura?- Preguntó algo complicado, apenas si lo habían designado, y ya no encajaba. El rubio asintió.- ¡Sabia que no debía quedar en esta casa!- Se quejó, el oji-gris lo miró extrañado. El moreno guardó la calma y volvió a mirar al rubio.- Soy Harry James Potter.- respondió finalmente, el rubio no entendía muy bien la actitud del moreno, pero solo sonrió tiernamente, lo cual le pareció adorable a Harry.

- Mucho gusto, Harry.- Dijo, el oji-verde se impresionó cuando lo llamó por su nombre, apenas se estaban conociendo y tenía esa confianza, pero no podía negar que era grato toparse con alguien simpático, aunque un poco arrogante, en su primer día en Hogwarts.- Espero que seamos amigos.- Concluyó finalmente, el moreno sonrió alegre.

- Lo mismo digo, Draco.- Respondió...

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde ese encuentro.

Un grupo de alumnos se reunía en un pasillo cerca del Gran Comedor, al parecer una contienda había comenzado, algunos hechizos iban y venían en todas direcciones, unos gritaban y vitoreaban a los oponentes. Uno de ellos era un joven de cabello rubio platino, sus facciones eran finas, y sus ojos eran de un bello color plata, vestía los colores de la casa de las serpientes. Parecía muy divertido atacando al otro muchacho, quien lo miraba con furia, más que nada porque el rubio había comenzado la pelea al insultarlo a él y a sus amigos.

- ¡Eres un maldito hurón, Malfoy!- Gritó el joven, al rubio no le pareció muy gracioso que lo llamara hurón, apodo que se había ganado en un incidente en la clase de Trasformaciones.

- ¡Cierra la boca, si no quieres que te la arranque... Weasley!- Exclamó molesto Draco. Ron Weasley, un chico pelirrojo, pecoso y de ojos azules, era un estudiante perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor. Siempre tenían discusiones y problemas, los dos eran representantes de sus casas, las cuales eran enemigas, y cuál de los dos era más orgulloso.

La batalla parecía no tener tregua, una chica se preguntaba dónde estaban los profesores, pero la mayoría parecían entretenidos con la disputa. Ambos se desarmaron, y entonces el pelirrojo se lanzó a golpear con el puño cerrado al joven rubio, este retrocedió esperando el impacto, pero en ese momento un campo de energía se interpuso entre ambos, lanzándolos con fuerza hacia atrás, haciéndolos caer. Nadie se explicaba qué había sucedido, menos desde dónde venía el hechizo, hasta que una chica se quedó mirando hacia arriba, unos pocos la imitaron, encontrándose con un chico montado perezosamente sobre una gárgola, miraba hacia abajo con expresión de fastidio, tenía el cabello negro azabache, la piel morena, y un par de gafas redondas sobre sus bellas orbes color esmeralda. La chica castaña sonrió agradecida, entonces el moreno bajó de un salto, cayendo ágilmente sin ningún problema, caminó lentamente jugando con la varita en su mano, su cabello era medianamente largo, lo tenía muy desordenado, al igual que su uniforme. La castaña corrió a recibirlo, pero una morena de ojos claros se le adelantó, apegándose a su túnica con los colores de las serpientes.

- ¡Harry, Harry... Weasley atacó a Draco!- Dijo la moreno poniendo una carita de perrito asustado, pero la chica que tenía los colores de los leones se le acercó frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡No es verdad, Malfoy comenzó insultando a Ron!- Dijo ella, las dos se miraron con odio, pero antes de que empezaran a discutir, el moreno bufó fastidiado y todo el mundo le puso atención.

- Hermione, Pansy, cállense las dos.- Dijo mirando de una a la otra.

- ¡Pero, Harry!- Se quejaron ambas. Sin embargo el moreno las ignoró y siguió caminando despreocupadamente.

Draco miró furioso en dirección a su atacante, y abrió mucho los ojos al ver de quién se trataba, se puso de pie de un salto y se sacudió el uniforme, acomodando su cabello hacia atrás. Por su lado, el pelirrojo, se levantó envalentonado buscando enérgicamente a quién lo lanzó, ni siquiera miró bien al moreno, solo se fijó en su uniforme.

- ¡Maldita serpiente, me las pagarás!- Gritó Weasley, corrió hacia el oji-verde con una expresión enojada, entonces Harry se volteó sin cambiar su expresión, mirándolo fijamente. Ron se detuvo de inmediato y miró al moreno con sorpresa y algo de miedo.- Po... Potter...- Tartamudeó, rápidamente su facciones se relajaron y carraspeó acomodando su ropa y mirando hacia otro lado. Harry se rascó la cabeza, tenía la apariencia de haber despertado hacía poco.

- Ustedes son un fiasco...- Dijo al fin, miró a los presentes, estos parecían desconcertados, el moreno frunció el ceño, haciendo que algunos tragaran saliva, incluso los chicos mayores.- ¿Qué tanto miran? Lárguense de una vez.- Fue extraño, ninguno se atrevió a desobedecer, el flujo de personas volvió a la normalidad, mientras el moreno solo se quedaba rodeado de un pequeño grupo de personas, Slytherins, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, que hasta entonces solo miraba en silencio y negando con la cabeza, y Theodore Nott, que en general era un chico callado; y Gryffindors, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Neville Longbottom, un chico tímido y asustadizo. Tanto serpientes como leones se mantenían de un lado y del otro de Harry, mirándose como molestia.- ¿Hasta cuándo piensan seguir con esta idiotez? Cada vez que les doy la espalda, hacen lo mismo, pero...- Antes que terminara su frase, sintió un peso en la espalda empujándolo, se tambaleó y miró sobre su hombro, y vio una sedosa cabellera rubia platinada y unos brazos rodeándole el cuello.

- ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te busqué por todas partes!- Dijo cambiando su semblante totalmente, ahora se comportaba como un niñito mimado. Harry luchó por quitárselo de encima, parecía que se estaba ahogando, las serpientes bajaron la cara avergonzados, su príncipe olvidaba su aristocracia cuando estaba con el moreno, mientras que los leones se cubrían la boca para no explotar en risas.

- Dra... Draco, bájate... Me ahorcas.- Dijo con dificultad el oji-verde, el rubio hizo un puchero y se apartó de Potter.- Quería un lugar tranquilo para dormir.- Respondió finalmente.

- ¿Dormías en una gárgola? - Preguntó Neville.

- Sí... Son cómodas.- Dijo sin prestar mucha atención. De pronto el pelirrojo bufó molesto.

- ¡Eso qué importa! Escucha, Potter, diles a tus serpientes que se mantengan alejadas...- Gruñó Ron, entonces el moreno le lanzó una mirada fría, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo de ojos azules diera un paso hacia atrás, si algo sabían bien casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, era que no había que provocar a Harry Potter.

- Si no me equivoco... Tú comenzaste esta pelea, Weasley... Te sugiero que bajes el tono, no me gustan los escándalos a la hora del almuerzo.- Dijo Harry pasándose la mano por el cuello, el otro chico solo asintió.- Ahora... Ya saben que no me gustan estas estúpidas peleas. Lo único que hacen es ser bulliciosas. Hermione, hazme un favor, llévate a Weasley de aquí, ya hablaremos.- La chica asintió, Neville miró al moreno nervioso, pero este le sonrió amablemente, por lo que se tranquilizó y le devolvió la sonrisa, el pelirrojo prefirió no seguir discutiendo y siguió a su novia, alejándose hacia el comedor.- Blaise, ¿por qué no los detuviste?- El aludido puso una expresión de fastidio.

- Harry, ya sabes cómo se ponen estos dos...- Respondió apuntando al rubio, a quien no le gustó ser mencionado así.- Mejor vamos a almorzar, me muero de hambre.- Blaise comenzó a caminar y la morena se le pegó al brazo, en poco tiempo todo el grupo de los Slytherin se dirigía al Gran Comedor.

Desde el día en que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy ingresaron a Hogwarts, se hicieron muy buenos amigos, eran muy diferentes, pero eso los ayudaba a llevarse bien. Draco era conocido como el Príncipe de Slytherin, pero a Harry se le conocía como el Rey Serpiente, aludiendo a su procedencia de Leones, y también como el Slytherin más influyente de todo el colegio, había logrado en sus pocos años, que la mayoría de los estudiantes de ambas casas se llevaran bien aunque muchos decían que era por miedo, Harry era un gran luchador, no solo con su varita, sino también al "Estilo Muggle". normalmente su temperamento era calmado, pero los pocos que habían osado ponerlo furioso, habían pagado las consecuencias de la peor manera, no le importaba mostrarse temperamental, no tenía que demostrar nada de nada a nadie, y sus amigos lo seguían de todas formas.

Eso era una de las cosas más curiosas de la vida de Harry, sus amigos, los tenia de todas las casas, pero los más cercanos eran los de la casa verde-plata y dorado-escarlata, estos no se agradaban entre sí, pero aceptaban la simpatía de Harry hacia los otros, claro, era mejor que si solos se mantuvieran alejados, o sucedía lo que en el pasillo. Por tradición, en la casa de las serpientes, el líder era el miembro de la familia más noble que estudiaba en ese momento, y en este caso era el heredero de la familia Malfoy, sin embargo, el líder indiscutido para todos era Harry Potter, en especial porque ni el famoso príncipe le quitaba autoridad, pero tampoco era como si le obedeciera.

Draco ante todo el mundo era un chico altivo, arrogante y muy autosuficiente, menos cuando se encontraba frente a Harry, con él cambiaba completamente, se volvía mucho más inquieto, travieso, buscando que el moreno le diera toda su atención, y sin siquiera importarle lo que los demás pensaran, no por nada todos los veían como mejores amigos. Por su parte, Harry siempre parecía llevarse la peor parte del cambio de Draco, el rubio siempre estaba pegado a él, lo interrumpía de vez en cuando, no le tenía el mismo respeto que los demás, y más de alguna vez fue castigado por los arrebatos de su amigo. Pero le era imposible enfadarse con él, desde el primer día que le conoció, había sido derrotado por esos ojos y esa sonrisa infantil, que solo en su presencia era visible, mientras él siempre tenía esa apariencia cool frente al resto del colegio, su mejor amigo no tenía tapujos en mostrarse tal como era cuando estaban juntos, y eso... le encantaba de él.

Tranquilamente, se sentaron en su mesa, normalmente las charlas era muy triviales y calmadas, Harry siempre parecía aburrido y distante de sus amigos, aun cuando de vez en cuando aportaba con algún comentario, más que nada cuando el rubio le presionaba para hacerlo.

- Estoy aburrido...- Dijo Draco de pronto, y el resto le miró algo fastidiado.

- ¿No te pareció suficiente el molestar Gryffindor hace un rato?- Preguntó Blaise frunciendo los labios.- Tienes suerte de que justo en ese momento, ningún profesor pasara por ahí.- Tomó una cucharada de sopa y se la llevó a la boca.

- No entiendo, ¿por qué siempre tienes que molestar al grupo de Weasley?- Comentó Harry, el rubio le miró y alzó los hombros despreocupado.

- No lo sé, es divertido ver lo fácil que se enoja, je je je je je.- Rió el oji-gris.- Adoro ver al león furioso.- Casi de manera automática, Harry afiló la mirada, haciendo que Blaise y Pansy, alzaran una ceja y se miraran entre ellos.

- Tienes un pasatiempo muy raro, Draco...- Dijo Theo sin mucha emoción. El rubio le miró pensativo, y luego sonrió divertido.

- Tal vez tienes razón... Pero creo que... vale la pena...- Su infantil sonrisa, iluminó su rostro, haciendo que Potter frunciera el ceño peligrosamente. El moreno bufó molesto, y se puso de pie.- ¿A dónde vas, Harry?- Preguntó Draco curioso.

- Perdí el apetito... Caminaré un rato.- Dijo con un tono fastidiado.

- Entonces, te acompaño.- Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie a su vez. El oji-verde estuvo a punto de detenerlo, pero justo en ese momento alguien jaló de la túnica del joven Malfoy.- ¡¿Pero que...?!- Se quejó, al voltear, se encontró con los furiosos ojos oscuros de Severus Snape.- ¿Sev?- El mayor se aclaró la garganta.

- En primer lugar, te he dicho que no me llames así en el colegio. Y en segundo, otra vez estuviste peleando en los pasillos... A mi despacho, ahora...- Siseó el profesor.

- Pero, Sev... Digo, profesor Snape, Weasley dio el primer golpe, no yo...- Dijo El rubio alzando una ceja algo fastidiado.

- Minerva se encargará de Weasley, y yo de ti. Vamos.- Severus comenzó a caminar, seguido de un molesto Draco. Al encontrarse con la mirada de Harry, el mayor se detuvo.- Tú los detuviste, ¿verdad?- El moreno asintió sin mucho ánimo.- Cincuenta puntos para Slytherin.- Dijo sin más, y salió del comedor.

Blaise suspiró por lo bajo, y se acercó a Harry, poniendo su mano en el hombro de éste.

- Que suerte, al menos ganamos puntos.- Dijo Zabini sonriendo.

- ¡Nah! Snape me los da cada vez que puede, para fastidiar a mi padre y Sirius.- Respondió Harry rodando los ojos, sabía que cada vez que su casa ganaba la ansiada Copa de las Casas, su padrino y su padre hacían un berrinche de niños pequeños, y su madre se lo terminaba comentado al oscuro profesor, quien no ocultaba su satisfacción cuando los visitaba.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a pasear un rato a los jardines?- Dijo Blaise, haciéndole una señal a Pansy y a Theo para que los dejaran solos, a lo cual solo se alzaron de hombros.

Ambos morenos caminaban tranquilamente por la zona cercana al campo de Quidditch, el mal humor de Harry era palpable, la mayoría de los estudiantes se apartaban de solo ver su ceño fruncido, nunca había sido gracioso ver a Harry Potter enojado. Por su lado, Blaise parecía disfrutar de esa situación.

Cuando llegaron a una vieja banca de piedra, Zabini le hizo un gesto para que se sentaran.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara, Harry?- Preguntó finalmente Blaise.

- ¿Qué cara?...- Respondió el moreno haciéndose el tonto.

- Ya sabes, esa que llevas desde que Draco dijo que "Adoraba ver a Weasley furioso", y sonó como si quisiera llamar su atención.- Dijo la oscura serpiente con una sonrisa burlona, Harry bufó sonoramente, pero pronto levantó la mirada derrotado.- Y la pregunta que tengo en mi tintero es… ¿Hasta cuándo esperarás para decírselo?- Potter se acomodó las gafas y luego se revolvió el cabello.

- No pensé que fuera tan obvio…- Comentó el oji-verde.

- Harry, Harry, Harry… Admiro tu control al estilo Slytherin, pero, amigo, eres una serpiente con melena… Habría que estar ciego para no verlo…- Rió Blaise.- Aun no respondes a mi pregunta… ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?- Reiteró.

- Yo... No puedo...- Dijo Potter, haciendo que Blaise alzara una ceja.- Hemos sido los mejores amigo, desde el primer día en Hogwarts, tenemos una muy buena relación, casi siempre estamos juntos, aun cuando a veces es un real fastidio... Si de pronto le dijera que yo... Bueno, le confesara mis sentimientos, sé que echaría todo a perder... Estoy seguro de que él no siente lo mismo... Solo somos amigos...- En ese mismo instante, Blaise Zabini tuvo el enorme deseo de tomar a Harry del cuello, darle un par de puñetazos, y gritarle a viva voz que era el idiota más grande que pisaba la tierra... Pero se contuvo, además era poco probable que terminara bien parado en un enfrentamiento contra Harry.- Gracias por escucharme, Blaise, creo que lo necesitaba... Pero, por favor, olvida que tuvimos esta conversación.- Potter se puso de pie y se acomodó la túnica descuidadamente.

- Pero...- Trató de protestar el moreno, pero una fugaz mirada amenazante, le hizo cerrar la boca. Se quedó en el mismo lugar, viendo como el chico de gafas se alejaba, dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo en los pulmones y negó sutilmente con la cabeza.- Ya no sé cuál de los dos es más idiota...- Dijo antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el castillo.

El joven Potter, comenzó a vagar por los pasillos del viejo castillo, estaba un poco cabizbajo, pero también muy malhumorado, aunque trataba de mantener la expresión serena y sin preocupaciones de siempre. Necesitaba volver sus emociones a la normalidad, al menos antes de que su rubio amigo regresara.

- ¡Hey, Potter!- Una voz llamó la atención del moreno, al voltear, vio a un pelirrojo acercarse a él con su acostumbrada expresión ingenua. No exactamente la persona que quería ver en ese momento.- Aun tenemos pendiente lo de hoy...- Reclamó Weasley, haciendo que Harry rodara los ojos, no lo consideraba un mal chico, y sus padres eran amigos, lo que hacía que se conocieran desde un poco antes de ingresar a Hogwarts... Pero el pelirrojo era tan molestamente infantil a veces.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Weasley?- Preguntó sin darle mucha importancia, lo que pareció enfadar a Ronald. El oji-azul acortó la distancia que había entre ambos, y le encaró.

- No sé qué te crees, Potter... Siempre moviéndote por ahí, como si fueras el amo y señor del colegio, fingiendo ser amigo de todos, cuando en realidad solo eres una sucia serpiente mimada, manipuladora y arrogante, como todos los Slytherin.- el moreno afiló levemente la mirada.

- Por tu bien, y por los años que nos conocemos, Weasley, te aconsejo que mejor cierres la boca.- Susurró, arrastrando cada palabra. Haciendo acopio de la valentía que predicaba su casa, Ron inhaló hondo y se mantuvo firme, aun cuando algo en su cabeza le decía que era mejor se alejara.

- No te tengo miedo, Potter... Solo mantén a tus víboras lejos de nosotros... En especial a la perra venenosa de Malfoy...- Con esas palabras, el pelirrojo quebró por completo la ficticia paciencia que le quedaba a Harry, podía aguantar muchas cosas, pero nunca soportaría que alguien se metiera con su adorado rubio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el moreno se había abalanzado sobre el desconcertado pelirrojo, quien no tuvo tiempo ni para buscar su varita. Harry le acertó un buen par de puñetazos, completamente ciego por la furia, Weasley trataba infructuosamente de defenderse, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte ni hábil para resistir el ataque del Slytherin. La pequeña multitud presente, se mostraba aterrada y asqueada de la ferocidad con la que Potter se desquitaba del Gryffindor, pero nadie se atrevía a ayudarle, pues quedarían atrapados indudablemente en la ira de Harry.

- ¡Qué demonios sucede aquí!- La gutural voz del profesor de Pociones resonó por todo el pasillo, haciendo que la masa de espectadores se disipara rápidamente. El profesor abrió los ojos de un palmo, incapaz de creer, o más bien, concebir la escena frente a él. Inmediatamente, se lanzó hacia el joven moreno, forcejeando un rato para poder apartarlo del león, que se encontraba muy mal herido.

- ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! ¡Nadie habla así de...!- Exclamaba Harry, cuando de un momento a otro fue consciente de sus actos. Su corazón casi se detuvo al ver el rostro sanguinolento del pelirrojo, tenía ambos ojos muy hinchados, la nariz rota, las mejillas amoratadas y de su boca salía abundante liquido carmesí.- Yo... Ron... No... No quise...- Tartamudeó impactado.

- ¡Ron!- Se escuchó el chillido agudo de Hermione Granger, quien corrió rápidamente a socorrer a su novio. Al ver las manos ensangrentadas de Harry, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- ¡¿Cómo has podido?!- La muchacha se encontraba casi histérica, pero no era para menos.

Harry quiso aproximarse a ayudarle, pero la mano de Snape se lo impidió, el joven giró a verle, el rostro del profesor estaba oscurecido, estaba realmente furioso. Severus se acercó a Weasley, y sacó su varita, con cuidado le aplicó los primeros auxilios, arreglando su nariz lo mejor que pudo en ese momento, y deteniendo el sangrado de sus heridas.

- Señorita Granger, lleve a Weasley a la enfermería de inmediato, sé que estará bien, pero lo mejor es que Poppy le atienda.- Ordenó el mayor, la castaña asintió y de inmediato comenzó a levitar el cuerpo de su novio, desapareciendo por el pasillo.- Tú vienes conmigo, Potter...- sin delicadeza alguna, arrastró al aun conmocionado moreno hasta su despacho. Una vez que llegaron, y el mayor aseguró la puerta, empujó al chico hasta la silla frente a su escritorio, mientras comenzaba a caminar con paso marcado por la oficina.- ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Harry?!- Exclamó Snape, en su voz se notaba el enojo y la confusión.

- Yo... No lo sé... Él se me acerco para fastidiar, y al comienzo no le di importancia, hasta...- El moreno de pronto se detuvo.

- ¿Hasta... qué?- Exigió Severus.

- Hasta que él... insultó a Draco...- Respondió Harry en voz baja. El profesor se detuvo de pronto, y volteó a mirar de lleno al chico, suavizando levemente su expresión- Le llamo "Perra".- Potter no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, y el mayor dejó salir un suspiro.

- Así que fue eso.- Dijo simplemente el Pocionista. Harry le miró un poco sorprendido, le parecía una reacción muy vaga, considerando que era el padrino del rubio.

- ¡¿Y te parece poco?! ¡Ese desgraciado se atrevió a insultar de esa manera a mi Draco, en frente de todos, si no hubieras llegado, te juro que lo mato!- Exclamó el joven, sintiendo la misma ira reaparecer en su interior.- Debería haberle arrancado la lengua.- Por una fracción de segundo, una sutil sonrisa se paseó por los labios del mayor, pero desapareció al instante. Severus caminó hasta pararse al lado de Harry.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir, Harry?- Preguntó Severus con apacible tono de su voz grave.

- Sí, que hubiera matado a Weasley de no ser por ti.- Repitió.

- No me refiero a eso... –Explicó el mayor.- Dijiste "MI Draco"...- Harry dio un respingo y sus mejillas enrojecieron casi de inmediato.

- Eso fue... No es lo que usted cree... Yo...- Severus rodó los ojos ante tanto tartamudeo.

- Será mejor que vaya a ver cómo está Weasley, de seguro Minerva estará molesta.- Severus caminó hacia la puerta de su despacho, y antes de salir, se detuvo.- Mientras, creo que deberían hablar...- Sin más, salió cerrando tras de él.

Harry no volteó en ningún momento, estaba pensativo, solo reaccionó cuando sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, nunca esperó encontrar en ese momento la seria mirada de Draco frente a él. El moreno abrió los ojos como platos, ninguna palabra le venía a la mente, estaba en blanco.

- Así que... te peleaste con Weasley.- Dijo el rubio dibujando una tranquila sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, Harry solo asintió.- Y fue por mí...- Por un momento el moreno no supo qué responder, sin embargo, optó por solo asentir sin decir palabra. La cantarina risita del rubio tomó al oji-verde de imprevisto.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó algo molesto.

- De lo ingenuo que eres a veces, Potter... No necesito que nadie defienda mi "honor", menos de Weasley. Si quisiera una pelea con él, la busco en persona.- Dijo el rubio divertido. A Harry no le pareció tan divertido.

- ¡Oh, claro, olvidé que te encanta llamar la atención de Weasley!- Escupió con molestia Potter. Draco se mostró confundido.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú lo dijiste, adoras molestarle solo para verle enojado, porque "vale la pena", ¿no?- Dijo con fastidio. Entonces Draco frunció el ceño fastidiado.

- ¡Eres un idiota, Harry! ¡No es la atención de Weasley la que busco, sino la tuya!- Exclamó el joven Malfoy. La molestia de Harry se fue casi de inmediato, mientras trataba de descifrar las palabras de su rubio.

- ¿Eh?- Es todo lo que fue capaz de decir. Draco tomó una bocanada de aire y le miró a los ojos.

- Me gustas, Harry, desde el primer día que nos vimos... Es más, hasta puedo decir que estoy enamorado de ti.- Las pálidas mejillas de Draco, tomaron un suave y encantador tono rosa, causando el mismo efecto en el rostro de Harry.- Tú vives en tu maldito mundo de "Amor y Paz", siempre ayudando a cuanto tonto se pare enfrente, y siempre buscando la unión. A veces estás tan rodeado de personas, que te olvidas completamente de mí... Quería que me vieras siempre, hasta que me regañaras, no solo que me vieras como un amigo, y, aunque suene estúpido, no se me ocurrió otra manera.- El corazón del moreno se encogió.

- Pero... ¿Por qué con Weasley?- Preguntó el joven Potter ya más calmado.

- Ya te lo dije, es muy fácil que se enoje, siempre que lo molesto, es una pelea segura... En la que tú aparecerás para detenerla y hacerte el genial- Respondió sonriendo de manera infantil. El rubio caminó hasta ponerse frente a Harry, y lo miró directo a los ojos.- Te amo, Harry... ¿Tú me amas?- Preguntó su sin tapujos el oji-gris.

El moreno se levantó de su lugar, y en un ágil movimiento, puso sus manos en las mejillas de Draco, y acortó la distancia hasta posar sus labios en los del rubio. En un comienzo, el oji-gris pareció confundido, pero luego no hizo más que ceder al beso y disfrutarlo como siempre deseó hacerlo. Después de un par de minutos, ambos se separaron, clavando la mirada en el otro.

- ¿Mi respuesta te pareció clara? ¿O necesitas más pruebas?- Preguntó Harry sonriendo de lado. El rubio sonrió de la misma manera, y tomó al moreno de la mano, arrastrándolo hacia el fondo del despacho, donde se encontraba la puerta hacia el cuarto de su padrino.- ¿A dónde me llevas?- El rubio le miró y sonrió de lado, provocativamente.

- A buscar más pruebas de que me amas... Ya después me las arreglaré yo con Sev.- Su voz sonaba suave y tentadora, invitando al joven Potter a ser travieso, invitación que no rechazaría por nada del mundo.

Ambos jóvenes se adentraron en la habitación del profesor Snape, asegurándose muy bien de sellar la puerta y silenciarla. No les importó que las clases no hubieran terminado aún, ni que hubiera un chico lastimado en la enfermería a causa de todos sus enredos y mucho menos lo que el resto del mundo pensara de ellos cuando se enteraran; lo único importante en aquel momento para ellos, era recuperar todos esos años de amor en secreto y expresarse todos los sentimientos y pasión acumulados en sus almas.

- ¡Ouch! Eso me duele, Hermy, ten más cuidado.- Se quejó el pelirrojo que estaba en una camilla en la enfermería del colegio. Tenía aun un ojo morado, y la marca en su nariz duraría un par de horas, afortunadamente, el ungüento de la señora Pomfrey ya había desvanecido casi todas las brutales marcas de la paliza que había recibido hacía unos minutos en el pasillo por parte del Rey Serpiente.

- Será mejor que te calles, Ron. Deberías agradecer qué el profesor Snape te ayudara en ese momento, o ahora estarías peor.- Dijo la castaña con tono de reproche, mientras aplicaba más ungüento en el magullado rostro de su novio.

- ¡¿Por qué debería agradecerle?! Fue una de sus serpientes quien me hizo esto... ¡Ouch!- La chica había hecho presión en uno de los hinchados pómulos de Weasley.

- Porque, mi querido Ron, tú fuiste quien comenzó todo este embrollo... ¿Cómo se te ocurre molesta a Harry, y peor aún, insultar a Malfoy en su presencia? A veces no entiendo lo impulsivo que puedes ser.- Dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Y qué importa que insulte a Malfoy frente a Potter? El Hurón ha insultado a mis amigos millones de veces...- Respondió el pelirrojo. La chica rodó los ojos olímpicamente.

- Ay, cariño, eres impulsivo y también tonto...- Dijo ella con desgana.

Lejos de la cama, tres personas observaban el curioso espectáculo, la jefa de la casa de los leones, Minerva McGonagall, el jefe de la casa de las serpientes, Severus Snape, y Blaise Zabini, quien solo estaba ahí como un curioso, disfrutando de la idiotez del Gryffindor lastimado.

- Afortunadamente, las lesiones no fueron graves. Sin embargo, lo correcto será que castigues al joven Potter, Severus.- Dijo la maestra de Transformaciones mirando a su colega de reojo.

- Considerando que la persona que comenzó la disputa fue el señor Weasley, si yo castigo a Potter, tú deberás hacer lo mismo con Weasley.- Dijo Snape con toda calma. La mujer pareció querer protestar por un instante, pero luego solo asintió.

- Tienes razón. Espero que el castigo de Potter empiece pronto. Con su permiso.- Dijo ella con una reverencia y se retiró para hablar con los chicos de su casa.

- ¿En serio lo castigará, profesor? Después de todo, usted también sabía que el asunto de esos dos explotaría tarde o temprano.- Preguntó Blaise con la ceja alzada.

- Como profesor de Hogwarts, es mi deber hacer cumplir las reglas, señor Zabini.- Respondió el mayor.- Aunque no creo que le moleste mucho, considerando que compartirá el castigo con otro miembro de nuestra casa.- El joven sonrió de lado, su jefe de casa siempre asegurando la preferencia por los Slytherin.

- Y... No te molesta que estén solos en tu despacho ahora.- Dijo el joven acercándose a hablarle al mayor por lo bajo, para que nadie le escuchara.- Es obvio cómo terminará todo esto...- No era raro que algunos de los chicos que conocía desde antes de ser sus estudiantes le hablaran de esa manera tan íntima.

- No te diré que no estoy muy contento de que ensucien mis sábanas.- Respondió con el ceño fruncido, pero su semblante de se suavizó.- Pero te aseguro que estaré ahí estas vacaciones, cuando Harry le cuente a Potter y Black de su relación...- Los ojos de Severus se iluminaron con malicia. Blaise rodó visiblemente los ojos y negó con la cabeza, Snape podía ser muy infantil si se lo proponía.

Acurrucados muy juntos, completamente desnudos y durmiendo como si ya nada más importara, se encontraban esos dos jóvenes amantes, quienes habían esperado demasiado para ese momento. Felices al fin, ambas serpientes finalmente habían enredado sus destinos por completo.


End file.
